Forever
by frozen flame
Summary: garnet misses Zidane deeply, but she must accept he is gone. The play i want to be your canary is about to happen again, and she can't bear it. But is he really gone?
1. Default Chapter

^Diclaimer- this is one of my first fics, so please review! It might have a lemon in it, I haven't decided yet. It does have course language in it though, so you don't like, don't read! Anyways, if you like it, tell me to write more! Anyways, on with the fic!  
The great icychick6000 ^_^  
  
  
Prelude  
  
Garnet sighed. It was that time of year again, the annual play in Alexandria. It had been three years...since, well...Zidane disappeared. Garnet for so long had refused to accept that he was dead. She couldn't bear life without him. He was always in the back of her mind, anything would remind her of him, a simple act of kindness for no reason, an innocent smile... After about two years, she gave up hope. She was devastated...she regretted everything she did, felt it was all her fault that he died, and also because, she never really confessed her true feelings. She always brushed him off, always making excuses not to care for him, always thinking about herself...   
Her eyes narrowed, "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO SELFISH!?" She screamed at no one in particular. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU!!!" She raged, then punched a hole in her wall. "Why did you have to leave me Zidane...I need you..." she whispered before collapsing in tears on her floor.  
An hour or two later, she heard a knock on her door.   
"umm, Garnet?" a voice questioned softly. Garnets eyes fluttered open upon hearing the knock. "Yes Beatrix?" she answered. "Your highness, the play is starting in half an hour." Garnet sighed. "I'll be right out..." She got up shakily on her feet, and walked over to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. A red, puffy eyed girl stared back at her. "Uggghhhh" Garnet said. "I'd better clean this mess up." She said, turning the tap on, the cold water running down her hands. She splashed her face with the water, the cold waking her up, and getting rid of the redness. She began brushing her silky black hair, long since grown out. Beatrix then came in, dressing her in one of her gowns. As the finishing touch (a diamond tiara) was placed on her head, Beatrix smiled. "Dammit Garnet, you're 20 years old and you don't look a day older then 16!" Garnet laughed lightly. "Yeah I know, perhaps you should pick up some of my beauty secrets, you're beginning to look old Hun!" she teased. "Don't push it missy" Beatrix grinned while playfully punching Garnet on the arm. "Hahaha, you know I'm teasing Bea; you look amazing for 27" Garnet grinned. "Oh thanks" Bea replied, rolling her eyes. In the past couple of years, Beatrix and Garnet had become best friends, almost inseparable. Garnet and Eiko had become good friends as well. Eiko had blossomed into a beautiful young girl, now 16. She was much more graceful, but still had her playful side. Freya had since returned to Burmecia, and wed sir Fratley, her long lost love. She was now head dragon knight. Burmecia had since bonded with Alexandria, forever allied. Steiner faithfully served Alexandria and Garnet...and had also caught Beatrix as his prize. Amarant had wandered off, but last they heard he had become a mercenary, serving people in need. Quina had been hired as the master chef in the Alexandrian castle. Eiko and Vivi are best friends now, and Vivi has become a friend and ally of the castle. Tantalus was still travelling around, showing plays and snatching goodies.  
Garnet and Bea's head's turned around suddenly, hearing the sound of trumpets blaring the arrive of the theatre ship (since been rebuilt) "Well your highness, I think it's time to make your entrance." Garnet saddened. She shut her eyes and turned her head slightly, facing away from Beatrix. Beatrix saw this and sympathy showed on her face. She walked over silently and hugged Garnet around the shoulders. "You can't run away from this forever Hun, you have to face it. You've done so well so far, don't give up now. You're going to have to move on whether you like it or not..." Bea comforted. Garnet sighed. "I know...It's just that this is when I first met him, and now, to make it worse, it's the same play. At least the last few years the plays have been different. It was still sad, but not as hard."   
"I know G, I know." Bea sighed. "Well, we'd better go now...we're going to be late, the nobles are expecting you."   
"Ok...Thanks Bea" Garnet said hugging her friend. She took a deep breath. "Lets go." Beatrix guided her gracefully down the stairs and on to the balcony.   
A cheer erupted through the crowd as she entered the balcony. She smiled gently and sat down. The play began and the music started. Garnet settled down in her seat as lost emotions began to fill her. The music and acting brought alive that lost moment, years ago...  
The play was almost over now. "Only a few more minutes of this, and I can get away." She thought, relieved. Marcus entered the stage, dressed in a black cloak, hiding his face. He began praying to the moon, dancing around. "This play is so romantic," Garnet thought.   
"Oh moon, oh stars..."  
"This years show has out done the last one.." She thought again. Her eyes turned to the stage suddenly as she heard theses words.  
"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"  
She stared in shock and the actor threw off his cloak revealing himself to be...  
"Z..Zidane?!" She whispered stupor.  
  
Hee hee, sorrie, I have to be evil right now! Anyways, did you like? I know its not really bad languaged or romantic yet, but it will be soon, k? You, review then! Pleeeeeze! Anywayz, I luv you all, but I gotta go, I have a performance so see ya!  
The ultimate babe icychick6000 (^_^)  
  
  
  



	2. A Long Awaited Meet

  
  
Hiya! Well, I've got the second part now, and yes, I did fix the "bring back my beloved Dagger to me" part, wut was I thinking when I put that? Lol, anyways, I'd better start the fic before I bore you to death! R&R! (Read and Review)  
  
Chapter 1- A long awaited meet  
  
  
"Z-Zidane...!?" Dagger whispered. It had to be Zidane...no one had called her Dagger for four years! She leapt up from her seat and ran down the balcony, and through the crowd, losing the falcon's claw as she ran. The nobles were shocked at her unladylike display, looking at her oddly. She didn't care though, all she cared about was seeing Zidane...she had to touch him, to make sure he was real, she needed to tell him everything that she should have before. She ripped through sidewalk, and jumped up on the platform, tears welling in her eyes. "Zidane!" She sobbed, falling into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She pounded his chest with her fist, in relief, anger; a whole flood of emotions swallowed her. She looked up at him. He smiled sadly and attempted to shrug, but she wrapped her arms around him before he could. She leaned into his chest in a warm embrace, tears soaking his suit.  
  
**********  
  
"God, so much has changed...last time I was here, this place was a burning pile of rubble on the ground." Zidane said quietly, as him and Dagger walked through the palace gardens. "Yeah, I know...we've all worked really hard to fix it up." She replied. "Ummm, so has anything else changed?" He asked again. "Well...not really..." she answered, feeling awkward. The conversation was thin, it was almost like she was uncomfortable near him, it had been so long. She figured it was the same with him; he'd never acted this awkward before. "Zidane..." she started. "Why did you leave me? I thought you were dead...for four years I was miserable." Zidane sighed. "I had too. Kuja was like...my brother almost. I couldn't just leave him to die."  
"So what happened down there?" Dagger inquired.   
"Well, I went down there with him. I ran down to where he lay, and just talked with him. He changed Dagger, down there he changed. It was like he was a whole new person, then...he died. As the roots came crashing down, I fought them off, not letting them touch Kuja. I don't remember much after that, I was left there almost dead and some Conde petite dwarfs found me. They cared for me until I was well. I was in a coma for the first year, and the rest I was just not strong enough to fend for myself. I was there for about 4 years. I came as soon as I could, and joined up with Tantalus again. They asked me to be in the play, so I figured that would be the best way to see you again, the way we first met for the first time..." He turned to look at her. "I've missed you more then anything else...my beloved canary." A tear shone in Daggers eye. She looked into his eyes as he leaned down to meet her lips...  
All of a sudden Steiner barged through the bush, dragging Beatrix with him. "Come my love, no one is here to disturb us, hehe," He purred in an un-Steiner like way. "Steiner!" She swooned as they ran to a secluded spot. 'DAMMIT!!!!' Dagger thought. Zidane was a bit upset too, but then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Come on!" He whispered, taking her hand. They quietly tiptoed behind a bush, spying on Steiner and Beatrix.   
"Come here my sweet," He cooed.   
"Steiner!" She giggled.  
"Ooooo, hehehe"  
"Ouch! Heeheehee"  
"Beatrix"  
"Steiner..."  
"mmmmm, hehe"  
"Ooooo--"  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah" Zidane and Dagger fell out from the bush, wheezing with laughter. Beatrix and Steiner took a look at Zidane and Dagger rolling on the ground, and blushed a deep shade of red. "Uhhhh, ummmmm...Emergency!" Steiner yelled, raising his sword while running off. "Uhh yeah, me too!" Beatrix yelled following. "Did...you *hahahah* see....*wheeze* that..?" Dagger giggled. "Zidane nodded, and burst out laughing. "Well, uh, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my entire life" Zidane mused, trying to keep a straight face. "I'll say," giggled Dagger. "Ahem...well, what should we do now?" He asked nonchalantly. "Haha, we could go give Sir Fratley and Freya a visit," she joked. "Hahaha, now that would be really disgusting. I never wanna see a rat get it on!" He mused. "Zidane you're so mean!" She laughed. "I swear, if one of nobles saw this, I'd be thrown off the throne. I haven't had this much fun since you left!"   
"Hahaha, my sweet, we haven't even started!" He started to give her sloppy kisses, imitating Steiner. "Ewwwww!" She pushed him away, sticking her tongue out. "That's the spirit!" He grinned, pouncing on her. "Get off you bum!" She grinned, buzzing him in the sides of his stomach. "Hey!!" He yelled, starting to tickle her. "Ahhhhhh!!" she screamed. "Stop it!! Stop it!!" She couldn't stop laughing, this was so much fun!   
"AHEM!" Zidane and Dagger froze, mid tickle. It was a kind of awkward position, Dagger lying on her back, and Zidane leaning over, his hands poised right above her chest. Zidane jumped up, dagger following, a leaf dangling from her hair. "Uhhh, yeah Baku?" Zidane asked. "Have I caught you two at a bad time?" Baku asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ummmm..." Dagger started. "Gwahaha, you two are such babies!" he laughed. Zidane spied the leaf, and plucked out of her hair.  
"Ouch!" she yelled, eying him evilly. He buzzed her in the stomach. "Zidane!" She scolded between giggles. "Baku is trying to talk to us!"  
"Haha, oops, sorry again Baku." Zidane grinned.  
"Gwahaha, well you two, you missed lunch, it is now dinner, and the entire palace is looking for you." He said shrugging.  
"Crap!" Dagger yelled, darting away.   
"Hey, wait for me!" Zidane yelled flailing after her.  
"Kids! Gwahahahah!!" Baku laughed.  
  
Haha, well, so close to kissing, weren't they? Oh well maybe next time. Anyways, Did you like? Want me ta write more? Well, I appreciated your reviews last time; it helps me make the story better, so thanks everyone! R&R! icychick_6000  



End file.
